factionparadoxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tangerineduel
Bureaucrat status conferred Thank you for agreeing to become a bureaucrat here. As we discussed at tardis:user talk:Tangerineduel this change in status does not obligate you to actually do any work here, unless you wish. However, should something happen to me/my computer/my internet connection, you may be called upon to "restart" the wiki by appointing new, more active admin. Though you may promote admin as you see fit in my absence, please do not confer bureaucrat status on others unless I've been absent for a period of more than one year. I should make clear that no such absence is anticipated. The current status of this project is that most of the groundwork has been laid. The CSS for both Monobook and Wikia has been completed, with no more remaining than is remaining at w:c:tardis. (There's always something to fix with CSS.) You should find operation of the wiki very similar to that which obtains at tardis. Most of the same templates, policy pages, and the like exists here. Most images that are possible to upload have been uploaded, since the FPU is not a visual franchise. Therefore, there should hardly be a need to regulate images, as there is at tardis. The biggest administrative tasks with respect to pictures will probably be simple deletion, since the only vein of untapped images which remains are FP 1 and FP 2. You can probably safely assume that any pictures which are uploaded after this point probably shouldn't be here — or are user related. If anyone asks what they can do around here, the major thing is the redaction of DWU-related material from the pages that have been imported here. In order to fully follow the CC-BY-SA requirements, I had to import the articles as is, which meant that many of them had tons of non-FPU-related info. There's only 200 pages currently, so it's not that big a task, but it needs to be completed first. Oh, and I suppose the biggest priority is probably the writing of an aricle about the in-universe Faction Paradox, since I had to delete the existing article for obvious plagiarism. It's probably not good that the FP wiki fails to define Faction Paradox. Anyway, that's the state of this wiki. Do as much, or as little, as you want to with that info. :) 15:44: Mon 11 Jun 2012 Importation Hey, thanks for taking the time to do the old export/import trick rather than just a simple copy and paste. It's really important that we do that. And you got it almost perfectly right. The one thing is that the license requires notation of "a URL where practicable", so the language I've been using is: ::"This page can be traced back to at least as far as http://tardis.wikia.com, where it has the same name as used on this wiki. Importing with full page history for proper attribution of authors under CC-BY-SA 3.0." I'm pretty sure that covers us, because it's not terribly practical to give the specific URL when you've got dozens of pages to import. In any case, most of these pages are going to be deleted at tardis, so people won't really be able to trace it anyway. The best we can do, I think, is just to give the URL of the wiki, and let people follow the deletion trail if they want. 20:38: Mon 11 Jun 2012 :Yeah, if you forget to add an import summary, then you should do an individual minor edit summary, after the fact. 16:12: Tue 12 Jun 2012 Adminship request Hey Tangerineduel, I know you're not really active here, but I figured that you'd be a bit less busy than CzechOut. Basically, I've come to request that you either change me to Admin status or (if you're feeling generous) change User:NateBumber to Bureaucrat status. NateBumber may be a big fan of Faction Paradox and a skilled debater, but he is not terribly familiar with some of the more technical aspects of wikia. I want to make this wiki noticeably different from tardis: I want to be able to add extensions, replace the current badges with ones related to FP, make the background a bit more interesting than nauseating green leather, update the community messages so that they're not from 2012, etc. As for changing Bumber to a Bureaucrat, it's just a matter of me thinking that there should be at least one Bureacrat here who is actually involved in the Faction Paradox community. That's about it, I hope you'll consider making these changes. :) CoT ? 21:02, January 31, 2017 (UTC) :I would definitely be open to being bureaucrat; I think it would really help and speed things along to have an active bureaucrat here. NateBumber talk to me 15:44, February 13, 2017 (UTC) ::You're completely right, Tangerineduel, and I respect that decision. The recent conflict between Revan and some anxious users was very regrettable and entirely a result of the off-site means by which efforts on this wiki have been coordinated. I plan on going through and systematically restructuring the rules to better reflect the currently-informal goal of the editors here. For what it's worth, I've uploaded the relevant chatlogs here; they're easily verifiable via the search feature in the Doctor Who Community Discord, as found on Revan's talk page. Hopefully once this drama is behind us, you can reconsider the request. NateBumber talk to me 15:54, February 15, 2017 (UTC) Bureaucrat Hi Tangerineduel. Since the reintegration of Faction Paradox into what we cover on Tardis I have decided to take a look into the dedicated wiki for Faction Paradox itself. Quite frankly the place needs a lot of work. Basically what I'm is to become a Bureaucrat over here. I'm already an admin over here after the previous change to exclude it from Tardis, and I'm experienced and more than willing to put in the work to get this place into a much better shape. Thanks! --Revan\Talk 20:45, February 13, 2017 (UTC) :I'd really appreciate it if, before becoming bureaucrat here, Revan would be willing to share with the current users his/her vision for this wiki, since, as far as my vision goes, his/her current pattern of sparking revision wars over misunderstandings of current policy doesn't seem like a move in the right direction. NateBumber talk to me 22:28, February 13, 2017 (UTC) I respect that, Tangerineduel, and, with some careful thought I've decided to take back my request. The editors here clearly have a lot more passion than I, and this isn't Tardis, so perhaps by trying to impose too much of it here myself I'm not allowing this wiki to grow properly. The group of editors here clearly have a greater aim for the wiki, and I won't stand in the way of that. I'm more than happy to remain an admin and edit here as normal. --Revan\Talk 15:47, February 14, 2017 (UTC)